V4.13
| Data EU-NE = 2014-07-30 | Data EU-W = 2014-07-30 | Data NA = 2014-07-30 | Związane = Opis patcha 4.13 | Poprzedni = V4.12 | Następny = V4.14 }} __TOC__ Aktualizacje w patchu 04.08.2014 * **Naprawa błędu: Naprawiono błąd, występujący przy gwałtownym naciskaniu skrótu klawiszowego do . * **Naprawa błędu: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że usuwało nieustępliwość przedmiotu. * **Naprawa błędu: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że usuwało 10% odporności na obrażenia od autoataków. * **Naprawa błędu: Aktywny efekt Tiamat zadaje teraz prawidłowe obrażenia (dotyczy też ). 30.07.2014 * **Ojej!: Naprawiliśmy błąd, który powodował, że Ostrze Złodziejki Czarów nie dawało dodatkowych sztuk złota. Przykro nam! Wojownicy , i ), którzy dominują rozgrywki zorganizowane i ograniczają różnorodność. Osłabienie ich powinno dać innym lepszą szansę.}} * **Szerokość: 70 ⇒ 55 **Pajęcza wizja: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że Kokon zapewniał pole widzenia dłużej, niż trwało ogłuszenie. * **Wstęp: Wspinaczka oblicza teraz zasięg od środka Elise do środka celu ⇒ krawędzi Elise do krawędzi celu (co oznacza, że zyskuje jakieś 75 zasięgu). **Zasięg: 925 ⇒ 750 (~825 zasięgu według starych obliczeń). * **Obrażenia magiczne: 40/60/80/100/120 pkt. ⇒ 30/45/60/75/90 pkt. **Skalowanie z mocą umiejętności: 0,45 ⇒ 0,35/0,4/0,45/0,5/0,55 **Skalowanie z dodatkowymi obrażeniami od ataku: 0,5 ⇒ 0,5/0,55/0,6/0,65/0,7 **Koszt: 16/22/28/34/40 pkt. many ⇒ 12/18/24/30/36 pkt. many * **'NOWOŚĆ' – Graggy Light: Teraz zadaje 70% obrażeń stworom * **'NOWOŚĆ' – Koszt: Teraz kosztuje 30 pkt. many na wszystkich poziomach **Czas odnowienia: 8/7,5/6/6,5/6 sek. ⇒ 8/7/6/5/4 sek. **Redukcja obrażeń: 3 sek. ⇒ 2,5 sek. **Sprytna popijawa: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że Pijacka Furia mogła zostać użyta dwukrotnie, jeśli Gragasowi przerwano, kiedy tylko zaczął pić. **Bójkowa etykieta: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że Pijacka Furia nie wyświetlała animacji uderzenia beczką przy ataku. * **Naprawiony brzuchal: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że Natarcie nie działało czasem, jeśli Gragas wydał na nie punkt na pierwszym lub drugim poziomie. * **Wojenniejsza Ścieżka: Hecarim otrzymuje premię do obrażeń od ataku, równą 10/12,5/15/17,5/20/22,5/25% ⇒ 15/17,5/20/22,5/25/27,5/30% premii do prędkości ruchu. * **Koszt: 24/28/32/36/40 pkt. many ⇒ 24/26/28/30/32 pkt. many *Ogólne **Prędkość machania latarnią: Jax nieco szybciej kończy animację ataku (konkretnie o 19%). *Ogólne **Podstawowa regeneracja zdrowia: 6,95 pkt. zdrowia na 5 sekund ⇒ 8,95 pkt. zdrowia na 5 sekund * **Czas trwania tarczy: 4 sekundy ⇒ 2 sekundy * **'USUNIĘTO' – Pamiętaj ćwiczyć mięśnie nóg: Okaleczenie nie zmniejsza już prędkości ataku wroga (tylko prędkość ruchu). * **Czas odnowienia: 8 sekund ⇒ 7 sekund * **Wzmocnione uzdrawiania: +1% uzdrawiania za każde 2,5% brakującego zdrowia ⇒ +1% uzdrawiania za każde 2% brakującego zdrowia * **Czas odnowienia: 120/100/80 sekund ⇒ 100/90/80 sekund * **'NOWOŚĆ' – Do zobaczenia w LCS: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że Shen czasem bez powodu nie teleportował się do chronionego celu. * **'USUNIĘTO' – Oswajanie smoka: Wypalania nie można już wydłużyć ponad maksimum, używając . **Kontrolowane Wypalenie: Ślad płomieni Smoczego Ataku zadaje teraz obrażenia co 0,75 sek. ⇒ 1,0 sek (co zrównuje go z tempem zadawania obrażeń Wypalenia). Magowie i zabójcy * **Skalowanie z mocą umiejętności: 0,2 ⇒ 0,25 * **Czas odnowienia: 110/95/80 sekund ⇒ 100/90/80 sekund * **Koszt: 80/90/100/110/120 pkt. many ⇒ 80/85/90/95/100 pkt. many * **Czas odnowienia: 6/5,5/5/4,5/4 sek. ⇒ 6/5,25/4,5/3,75/3 sek. * **Skalowanie z mocą umiejętności: 0,6 ⇒ 0,4 * **Spowolnienie: 20/30/40% ⇒ 30/45/75% * **'USUNIĘTO' – Równie dobrze mogłaby ukorzeniać: Spowolnienie Lśniącej Lancy nie zależy już od mocy umiejętności. * **Długość trwania premii do prędkości ruchu: 5 sekund na wszystkich poziomach ⇒ 3/3,5/4/4,5/5 sek. **Koszt: 65/70/75/80/85 pkt. many ⇒ 65 pkt. many na wszystkich poziomach * **Obrażenia: 10 + (10 x poziom) ⇒ 10 + (8 x poziom) (+ 0,2 mocy umiejętności) * **Szerokość pocisku: 65 ⇒ 88 * **Zasięg: 1500 ⇒ 1550 * **Czas trwania tarczy: 1,5 sekundy ⇒ 1 sekunda * **Wolniejsze sięganie: Nawałnica Stali teraz skaluje się gorzej z prędkością ataku, a minimalny czas rzucania wynosi 0,13 sek. ⇒ 0,18 sek. Prędkość ataku, potrzebna by osiągnąć to minimum pozostaje bez zmian (114% lub 60% z przedmiotów na poziomie 18). **Naprawa błędu: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że wir Nawałnicy Stali zadawał obrażenia natychmiast w zasięgu całej Nawałnicy podczas ruchu (to niewielka zmiana). * **'USUNIĘTO' – Mniejsza Płynność: Ściana Wichru nie zapewnia już biernej premii do Płynności za doskoki. * **Czas odnowienia: 120/105/90 sekund ⇒ 120 sekund na wszystkich poziomach * **Technicznie rzecz biorąc wzmocnienie Sivir: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że wybuch Bomby Zegarowej ignorował magiczne tarcze. Strzelcy , czy . I chociaż podoba nam się to, jak sobie radzą, to ich dominacja dowodzi, że nie posiadają odpowiedniej równowagi między słabością we wczesnych etapach gry, a mocą, zyskiwaną później.}} * **Będzie łaskotać: Trafienie przeciwnika w twarz śrutem zadaje 35% ⇒ 40% obrażeń za każdy dodatkowy pocisk. * **Podstawowe obrażenia fizyczne: 250/350/450 ⇒ 250/400/550 * **'NOWOŚĆ' – Niesamowity Ubaw: JINX BAWI SIĘ TERAZ, KIEDY PRZYCZYNI SIĘ DO ZNISZCZENIA INHIBITORA! + ) zapewniają mu więcej mocy użytkowej / wytrzymałości niż , ale wciąż zadaje z nimi spore obrażenia dzięki Q oraz wzmocnieniu obrażeń W. Teraz osiągnięcie takiej skuteczności zajmie mu po prostu dłużej.}} *Ogólne **Początkowa wartość zdrowia: 524 pkt. ⇒ 487 pkt. **Przyrost zdrowia co poziom: 84 pkt. ⇒ 87 pkt. * **Niszczenie pancerza i odporności na magię: 20/22/24/26/28% ⇒ 12/16/20/24/28% (co sprawiało, że kosztował 0 pkt. many) sprawia, że Lucian jest niemal odporny na spowolnienie, co powoduje, że stanowi ciężkiego przeciwnika dla wielu bohaterów. Wciąż chcemy, by Lucian był bardzo mobilny po zainwestowaniu w skrócenie czasu odnowienia, ale równocześnie, by nie był zbyt potężny i ignorował wszelkie próby powstrzymania go.}} * **'USUNIĘTO' – Czasem miej względy: Bezwzględny Pościg nie usuwa już spowolnienia **Czas odnowienia: 14/13/12/11/10 sek. ⇒ 18/17/16/15/14 sek. * **Premia do prędkości ruchu: 2/3/4 sek. ⇒ 2/4/6 sek. * **Czas spowolnienia: 2,5 sek. na wszystkich poziomach ⇒ 1/1,5/2/2,5/3 sek. * **Aktywne obrażenia magiczne: 110/150/190/230/270 pkt. ⇒ 80/125/170/215/260 pkt. * **'NOWOŚĆ' – Przejrzystość!: Teraz pokazuje dodatkowo wskaźnik linii podczas ładowania. * **Czas odnowienia: 120/105/90 sekund ⇒ 110/90/70 sekund *Ogólne **Prędkość ataku na poziom: 3,1 pkt. ⇒ 4,0 pkt. * **Ups: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że miała dodatkowe obrażenia, wynoszące +0,1 obrażenia od ataku podczas Godziny Sądu. **Rekompensata za powyższe: Godzina Sądu zapewnia premię, wynoszącą 25/40/55 ⇒ 30/50/70 pkt. obrażeń od ataku przez czas trwania. Wsparcie czy (albo ewentualnie ), których chcemy nieco osłabić. Ogólnie uważamy, że jeśli zmniejszymy nieco ich niezawodność, wiele innych postaci stanie się dobrym wyborem.}} *Ogólne **Rozgrywka: Wprowadziliśmy przeróbki do gry Soną! **Włosy i takie tam: Modele, tekstury i animacje Sony i jej skórek zostały poprawione. **Grafika: Zaktualizowano efekty graficzne i ikonki umiejętności. **Strefy czarów: Nowe cząsteczki Sony pokazują obszar działania jej aur. **Przejrzystość: Cząsteczki zmieniono tak, by pasowały do obszaru działania (samego obszaru nie zmieniono). **Wyginaj Śmiało Ciało: Przeciwnicy tańczą o 50% szybciej po ogłuszeniu przez Crescendo. * **Podstawowe obrażenia magiczne: 38 + (12 x poziom) ⇒ 32 + (8 x poziom) * **Koszt: 30/40/50/60/70 pkt. many ⇒ 50/55/60/65/70 pkt. many * **Czas podrzucenia pierwszego celu: 1.5 sekundy ⇒ 1,0/1,25/1,5 sek. **Spowolnienie: 60% ⇒ 40/50/60% **Długość utrzymania się spowolnienia: Kiedy przeciwnik opuści pole lodu, pozostanie spowolniony przez 1,5 sekundy ⇒ 0,25 sekundy. * **Zasięg: 800 ⇒ 1000 * **'NOWOŚĆ' – Hura dla huraganów: Odnawianie Wyjącej Wichury zaczyna się teraz po rzuceniu zaklęcia, a nie jego wypuszczeniu. **Czas trwania podrzucenia: 0,5 - 1 sek. ⇒ 0,5 - 1,25 sek. *Ogólne **Prędkość ruchu: 340 ⇒ 335 * **Czas odnowienia: 9 sekund na wszystkich poziomach ⇒ 10 sekund na wszystkich poziomach * **'NOWOŚĆ' – Bez zniżki dla grup: Teraz osłania tylko pierwszego sojusznika przy latarni. Sam Thresh wciąż może otrzymać tarczę. * **Naprawa błędu: Opis Młynka nie podaje już czasu trwania jako 1,5 sekundy. Wynosi on 1 sekundę (bez zmian). * **'USUNIĘTO' – Utknąłeś tu ze mną: Pudło nie zadaje już dodatkowych obrażeń przeciwnikom, trafiającym na więcej niż jedną ścianę. Dodatkowe ściany wciąż skutkują spowolnieniem na połowę czasu. Przedmioty Reorganizacja przedmiotów *Remanent: Zmieniliśmy kolejność, w jakiej pojawiają się przedmioty w sklepie. Nowe terminy wyszukiwania *Wyszukanie „Yellow” wyświetli wszystkie totemy. *Wyszukanie „Red” wyświetli wszystkie soczewki. *Wyszukanie „Blue” wyświetli wszystkie kule. *Wyszukanie „Green” wyświetli wszystkie totemy widzenia. *Wyszukanie „Pink” wyświetli wszystkie totemy wizji. *Czas odnowienia: 120 sekund ⇒ 90 sekund *Bierne złoto: 4 szt. złota co 10 sekund ⇒ 2 szt. złota co 10 sekund *Bierne złoto: 4 szt. złota co 10 sekund ⇒ 2 szt. złota co 10 sekund *'NOWOŚĆ' – Prędkość ruchu: +10 prędkości ruchu *Regeneracja many: 7 pkt. many na 5 sekund ⇒ 5 pkt. many na 5 sekund *'NOWOŚĆ' – Prędkość ruchu: +20 prędkości ruchu *Regeneracja zdrowia: 10 pkt. zdrowia na 5 sekund ⇒ 15 pkt. zdrowia na 5 sekund *Skrócenie czasu odnowienia: 20% ⇒ 10% , itp.) Jeśli nie będziemy musieli się martwić o to, że Objęcie pozwoli bohaterom zdejmować wrogów na jeden strzał (patrz – Lissandra), to będzie dobrym narzędziem dla zabójców.}} *Czas odnowienia: 60 sekund ⇒ 90 sekund *Moc umiejętności: 80 pkt. ⇒ 100 pkt. *Zdrowie: 500 pkt. ⇒ 400 pkt. *Czas odnowienia tarczy: 25 sekund ⇒ 40 sekund *Odporność na magię: 25 ⇒ 20 *Miecze nie umieją zaokrąglać w górę: Okultystyczny Miecz traci 6 ładunków ⇒ 7 ładunków, kiedy umiera się przy 20 ładunkach. *'NOWOŚĆ' – Dziki licznik: Dodano efekt na pasku efektów, pokazujący ile ładunków zdobyto, kiedy masz w ekwipunku Szpony Madreda. Wyświetlane tylko na Summoner's Rift. Twisted Treeline i Crystal Scar *Czas odnowienia: 60 sekund ⇒ 90 sekund Crystal Scar * **Czas odnowienia: 10/9/8/7/6 sek. ⇒ 11/10/9/8/7 sek. * /''' **Czas odnowienia: 16/14/12/10/8 sek. ⇒ 16/14,5/13/11,5/10 sek. Czary przywoływacza *Redukcja obrażeń: 50% ⇒ 40% *'''NOWOŚĆ – Osłabienie pancerza i odporności na magię: Teraz osłabia pancerz i odporność na magię celu o 10 pkt. *Uzdrowienie: 95 - 475 pkt. ⇒ 90 - 345 pkt. Kreator Drużyn *Kreator drużyn otrzyma kilka poprawek na chwilę po premierze w patchu 4.13: **Kreator drużyn będzie brał teraz pod uwagę twoje doświadczenie z konkretnym bohaterem, pozycją i rolą. **Gracze mogą odblokować nowe ikonki dla danych ról, grając w 5 meczach w kreatorze drużyn w danej roli. Wersja beta historii meczów *Dodano tryb dla daltonistów. * jest teraz traktowany jako cel w meczach na Twisted Treeline. *Dodano dział podsumowania meczów, a w nim: **Wykresy zabić bohaterów, złota, obrażeń i totemów. **Portrety, wskazujące kto odpowiada za pierwszą krew, pierwszą zniszczoną wieżę, największe wielobójstwo i najdłuższą serię zabójstw. *Wybranie bohatera w widoku minimapy „Zabójstwa bohaterów” pokazuje też miejsca jego śmierci. *Cele fioletowej drużyny będą prawidłowo odnotowane w meczach drużynowej walki z SI. *Porady przedmiotów dla meczów, rozegranych za czasów poprzednich patchów będą wyświetlane zgodnie ze stanem w danym patchu. *Naprawiono kilka błędów w renderowaniu meczów dłuższych niż 60 minut. *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że cofnięcie przedmiotu nie wpływało na kwotę wydanych pieniędzy, przez co wydawało się, że gracze wydali więcej, niż zarobili. *Kliknięcie meczu w historii meczów innego gracza w kliencie teraz prawidłowo go podświetla. *Do historii meczów w kliencie dodano listę przedmiotów, zdobyte złoto i czary przywoływacza. Aktualizacja portretów skórek *Portrety: Zaktualizowano 33 stare portrety skórek *# *# *# *# *# *# *# *# *# *# *# *# *# *# *# *# *# *# *# *# *# *# *# *# *# *# *# *# *# *# *# *# *# *Idealne rozwiązanie: Nie *Chwilowe rozwiązanie: Tak Pomoc dla nowych graczy *Pod koniec gry nowym graczom zostanie czasem wyświetlona porada na temat dobijania stworów. Prędkość wczytywania meczów *Poprawiono prędkość wczytywania meczów o 10-30%, zwłaszcza dla starszych komputerów. Naprawione błędy *Porady dla , , i teraz prawidłowo podają, że bierna umiejętność Czaroostrza posiada 1,5 sekundy odnowienia (bez zmian samej wartości). *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że gracze utykali w trybie obserwatora na koniec meczu. *Naprawiono kilka błędów w opisie . *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że zegar gry czasem desynchronizował się, sprawiając, że niektóre potwory pojawiały się za szybko. *Naprawiono błąd z cofaniem przy przedmiotach z aktywacją. *Muzyka śmierci na Howling Abyss jest teraz zależna od paska „muzyka” w opcjach dźwiękowych. *Naprawiono kilka błędów, które sprawiały, że gracze słyszeli dźwięki z odległych obszarów mapy. *Usunięto różne teksty, które przekradły się do nowego silnika. *Zmieniono kilka efektów dźwiękowych, by lepiej odpowiadały dawnym poziomom. *Naprawiono kilka przypadków, gdy efekty dźwiękowe odgrywane były zbyt długo, przerywane w połowie lub nachodziły na siebie. Nadchodzące skórki Następujące skórki pojawią się w różnych odstępach czasu po premierze patcha 4.13: * * Omówienie patcha center|640px Kategoria:Aktualizacje cs:V4.13 de:V4.13 en:V4.13 es:V4.13 fr:V4.13